chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Character History (2025)
Detailing the character development and story presence of Saving Grace characters for the 2025 season. Main Characters 'Bridgette Banner' 'Jade Casper' 'Tonia Casper' Departure 'Dr. Skye Collins' 'PI Louis P. Disher' 'Jason Forrester' 'Thomas Forrester' 'Ulysses Forrester' 'Kendall Garcia' 'Brock Grace' 'Katilyn Grace' 'Toby Grace' 'Allison Hamilton' 'Ylisse Hamilton' 'DA Roxanne Huxley' 'Tyrell Kelly' 'Gwen McLean' 'Timothy Morris' 'Ariana Orbit' 'Theresa Ramoray' 'Parker Sapphire' 'Steven Sapphire' 'Roberto Sigil' 'Damascus Smith' Departure 'Sasha Vicario' Sasha continues hiding, on Wendy's bequest, the fact that Bartley is Wendy's son. Sasha remains fast while both Brock and Danielle continue attempts to worm the truth out, enjoying life as the pretend-mother of a Grace heir. Bartley's true parentage nevertheless comes out when Wendy confesses to her suspicious husband Kenny; Wendy assumes full-time custody of her Bartley, and Sasha parts from her pretend-son. Unfortunately, she is left without allies - her former friend Toby, his wife Jade, and his brother Brock have been scorned by her lies, and her former sorority sister Danielle sees no use for her in the future plans of the Sapphire power couple. Bidding to retain the lifestyle she had grown accustomed to, Sasha warms up to the youngest Grace child, Toby and Brock's uncle Ryan. The sheltered Ryan is enthralled by the wild history and lifestyle of Sasha, and she quickly seduces him into proposing, to Toby's horror. Unable to break the couple apart himself, as the wedding approaches, Toby calls in reinforcements in the form of Ryan's mother, Raquel Blair. Seeing herself in the younger girl, Raquel threatens Sasha to leave town and her son or else face consequences; in return, Sasha reveals that she is pregnant with Ryan's child. To support Ryan and the newest Grace heir, Raquel and Toby begrudgingly serve as witnesses as Sasha and Ryan are wed. At the Grace family reunion, Sasha is given the cold shoulder by most family members, but reconciles with Danielle. She is mocked by Raquel for being in over her head with the Grace's affluence. Sasha, in turn, mocks Raquel for being nowhere near the Grace fortune, while she has more access to Ryan's inheritance than Raquel ever will. Despite seeming initially to be invested in Ryan and their life together for the affluence it provides, throughout her pregnancy, Sasha grows to care for Ryan and opens up a more vulnerable side to him, confessing that she is happy to be pregnant with her own child because she deeply misses raising Bartley. As a birthday gift, Ryan convinces Wendy to allow Sasha and Bartley to spend more time together, and the couple grow to care for each other more honestly. Raquel and Ryan are present as Sasha gives birth to a healthy son, who she and Ryan decide to name Andrew. 'Kenny Washington' Recurring Characters 'Christina Casper' 'Rhonda Casper' 'Sludge' Casper 'Sludge' continues offering advice to the young kids in town and to his family, becoming a guardian figure for Tyrell Kelly and continued support for Christina, Jade, Korina, and Rhonda. Despite their tensions, 'Sludge' is thankful when Cecil brings his grandson, Dawn's son William Grace I, to see him. 'Sludge' later introduces William to Korina, and expresses to Cecil and Roberto that, while he didn't approve of his daughter's relationships with either of them, he is thankful that he's able to keep her alive through their children. 'Sludge' shares a tearful goodbye with Jade's daughter Rosalie as she leaves for college; he similarly expresses to Toby that while he'll never fully approve of him, he can recognize that he's pulled his life together, and is thankful for him supporting Jade and Rosalie. 'Maggie Cyrus' 'Ryan Grace' 'Wendy Grace' 'ADA Dezelea Grapling' 'Daphne Hamilton' 'Korina Leone' 'Malcolm McPhee' 'Marley Odin' Departure 'Danny Peterson' Departure 'Drake Sapphire' 'Richard Sapphire' 'Sandy Scotts' 'Terry Washington' 'Danielle Wilder' A pregnant Danielle and Steven continue their attempts to deduce the truth about Bartley Grace from Danielle's sorority sister Sasha Vicario to no avail. When the truth eventually comes out, Danielle turns her back on Sasha, seeing no use for her in her plans moving forward. With Steven's father Richard incarcerated, the power couple begins orchestrating their deconstruction and takeover of the corporate world in Graceland, including being responsible for bringing Holly Greene to town (to shake the unsteady Parker, CEO of Sapphire International) and for the patent dispute that pits Forrester F&B against Morris-Teutul. Beginning to move against the Grace Corporation, Danielle is caught off-guard when her nephew Toby Grace extends an olive branch to Danielle, inviting her and Steven to attend the Grace family reunion and be an involved part of the family. After being gifted a seat, along with the other children of William Grace I, on the Grace Corporation's Board of Directors, Danielle votes in confidence of Toby's position of CEO when called into question by her half-brother Cecil. When Steven wonders if she is reneging on their schemes of revenge, Danielle unconvincingly claims that she is gaining Toby's trust, and that it's more important for her, while pregnant, to take things slower. Danielle goes on to discover that half-sister Katilyn Grace is pregnant with the child of Wendy Grace's husband Kenny Washington; instead of revealing the news to Steven, Danielle keeps the information close, instead offering Kenny a supportive confidant. Danielle additionally reconciles her relationship with Sasha, who has married into the Grace family through half-brother Ryan. While Steven becomes acting CEO of Sapphire International following Parker's arrest as a suspect in the death of Dominick Landers, Danielle goes into labor, and their son Zachary is born healthily. Resting at home with Amanda and her newborn son, Danielle requests Kenny's help in planning her mother's upcoming appeal. Danielle's step-father Harry Wilder and maternal half-sister Sara Wilder arrive in town in support, to Danielle's chagrin, as she has worked hard to retain secrecy regarding her past. Step-mother Maggie Cyrus, recently married to Richard and suspicious of Danielle's actions, uses this to subtly pry Harry for information, creating a new rival for Danielle. With Kenny's help, the appeal is successful, and Gina is finally released from prison. Gina prepares to return home with Harry and Sara; sharing a tearful goodbye with Danielle, Gina presses her not to forget why she came to Graceland and to stay fast to her motivations: to seek revenge on every Grace who lived affluently while she suffered and persevered. As she and Steven plot how to remove Maggie as a threat, Danielle becomes torn between her prejudice against the Grace family and the fact that she has been begrudgingly invited into it. Child Characters 'Chandler 'Stitches' Casper' 'Seamus Forrester' 'Wyatt Grace' 'Rosalie Grace II' 'Departure' Rosalie leaves Graceland to pursue her undergraduate studies at Yale University, sharing a tearful goodbye with Jade, Toby, Kenny, and 'Sludge'. 'Bartley Grace' 'Dan Morris' 'Peter Morris' 'Amanda Sapphire' Amanda became a big sister following the birth of her brother, Zachary. 'Katherine Washington' Debuts 'Lorelei Disher' Conceived following a one-night stand between former spouses Skye Collins and Louis P. Disher, Lorelei's conception draws her parents together once again. Lorelei is born healthily while Louis is shot in the line of duty, receiving surgery while in critical condition. When hospital staff is uncertain if he'll awaken, Louis opens his eyes upon hearing Lorelei's voice. 'Andrew Grace' After seducing the younger Ryan Grace, Sasha Vicario further cemented her place in the Grace family by getting pregnant with his child. The couple married and later welcomed their son, Andrew, into the world, the first child of both parents. 'Christian Grace' 'Weston Grace' The young son of Cecil Grace and Lucy Novak, Weston meets his extended family for the first time while attending the Grace family reunion with his parents. 'Holly Greene' 'Bailey Omars' 'Genie Parsons' 'Zachary Sapphire' Married couple Steven Sapphire and Danielle Wilder welcomed their first son and second child, Zachary, into the world, continuing to grow their family. Returns 'Hutch Casper' Appearances 'Raquel Blair' 'Maybeth Casper' 'Elaine Fitzsimmone' 'Cecil Grace' 'Cecilia Grace' 'Hazel Grace' Hazel, supported by husband Jake, returns to town when invited by Toby to the Grace family reunion. Happy to see her family again after a long spell in Italy, she confirms that the Italian branch of the Grace Corporation is growing steadily, and reveals that she and Jake are considering having another child. Hazel is aghast when Cecil questions Toby's fitness as CEO and votes against her brother, expressing confidence in her nephew. While in town, she supports Wendy, facing legal action from Genie Parsons, and is overjoyed to see Katilyn pregnant. 'Pandora Grace' The adolescent daughter of Cecil Grace and Lucy Novak, she returns to town to attend the Grace family reunion. After her brother Christian is born, she and half-brother William are sent home ahead of the rest of the family to stay with uncle Eddie Novak until Christian is healthy enough to travel. 'Sharada Grace' 'Vernon Grace' 'Verona Grace' 'William Grace III' The preteen son of Cecil Grace and the late Dawn Casper, he attends the Grace family reunion with his father, step-mother Lucy Novak, and half-siblings. Cecil brings him to see maternal grandfather 'Sludge' Casper and to reminisce about Dawn. 'Sludge' later introduces William to his half-sister Korina Leone, and the two become close. After Lucy unexpectedly gives birth to his half-brother Christian, William and half-sister Pandora are sent back home to be babysat by Lucy's brother Eddie until Christian is healthy enough to travel. 'Robert Morris' 'Lucy Novak' 'Beezus Taylor' 'Lola Taylor' 'Jake Wonder' Jake returns to town with wife Hazel to celebrate Toby's Grace family reunion. He reveals that their young son Nathaniel is being babysat by his mother, Rory Perry. Recurring Minor Characters 'Officer Maureen Argo' Officer Argo works several cases under DA Roxanne Huxley, including the death of Dominick Landers and the theft of Morris-Teutul records. She is teamed up again with former partner Louis P. Disher when he rejoins the police force. 'Seymour Boatwright' 'Judge Haymitch Cameron' 'Roar Fitzpatrick' 'Dominick Landers' Dominick, for his dedicated years of service to the Grace Corporation, was invited to the Grace's family reunion, where he happily witnessed his boss and prodigy Toby marry Jade Casper. After not showing up to work, Toby grew worried, and Dominick was discovered murdered. 'Gina Paquin' 'Alex Scotts' 'Marcus Sloane' Marcus and wife Katilyn grow strained over their position on children: Marcus is eager to start a family, while Katilyn is apprehensive about getting pregnant again after the pain she went through following her miscarriage. Coupled with tensions that develop as a result of working together, the two come to realize that their marriage isn't working out and go through a terse divorce. Marcus begins looking for work outside of Graceland and the Grace Corporation; however, when Katilyn discovers that she is pregnant following a one-night stand with Kenny Washington, she passes the child off as Marcus' to protect Kenny and Wendy's marriage. Marcus decides to stay in town to support Katilyn, and the two eventually reconcile, with Marcus none the wiser as to the true paternity of the child.